


Things have changed.

by dorkygabriel



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra!Keith reveal, M/M, VOLTRON SEASON 2 SPOILERS, and can easily be read as platonic, fix it fic!!, its gonna be happy okay, the klance is only slightly there in the second chapter, this is all pretty much platonic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Keith tells everyone about what happened in the Blade of Marmora base.Aka, my version of the galra reveal dreamworks robbed us of :)





	1. The reveal.

**Author's Note:**

> i was upset that we didn't get a galra reveal and i told my friends I'd write one, so I decided to do it since I've felt inspired to write for the first time in forever.
> 
> As the summary says, there is a lil klance but tbh it Could be seen as platonic if you want. I also think this happens after Shiro and Keith get back, and then like the next day after this fic would be when they plan how to defeat Zarkon, just as a little indication of when this is all happening!

Keith was feeling weary as the Blade of Marmora warriors introduced themselves, but he tried to keep himself steady, strong, and upright. It worked, for a few minutes. But with the cut on his shoulder, and his long list of other injuries and bruises he acquired during the trails of Marmora, there was no way he could have kept it up, despite his stubbornness. He took a few deep breaths as his head became lightheaded, and he closed his eyes, the voices of Shiro and Allura around him becoming fuzzy. Thanks to his head spinning, he didn't even realise that he fell against Shiro, or that he was calling out his name with worry, or that the others were surrounding him, too.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in the healing pod. But unlike the time when Lance was in here, or Shiro, no one had their faces pressed against the glass, waiting for him to wake up, no one was even in the room. He sighed as he practically fell out of the pod, trying to get his balance back. Had Shiro told everyone? If they all knew he was Galra, he understood why no one was waiting here for him. He was a _monster_ , he was one of the enemies. He ran his hands over his face, and began walking out of the room. Luckily, no one was even around in the corridors, so he was able to silently slip away to his room, to change back into his clothes. But when he walked in to get them, he saw his blade laying on top of the pile, and he winced. That made him certain that Shiro had shared the news while he was unconscious. Picking up the blade, he shoved it under his blanket, not wanting to look at the blaring, constant reminder that he was Galra. After getting changed, he faced the door. He had to face the others at some point, even if it was just to listen to them tell him that he was the enemy, that he couldn't be a paladin anymore, that they were sending him off back to Earth, or _worse_.

Taking in a deep breath, he headed out of his room, and towards the bridge, where he expected everyone to be. And that they were. All eyes turned to him and their conversations abruptly died as he entered, and he suddenly felt a huge weight pressing down on his chest, making it hard to breath. He almost wanted to cry, but he managed not to, managed to keep a stiff posture, trying not to seem intimidated by everyone's gazes, which he most definitely was. Keeping his head high, he walked into the room, and everyone sat down, almost expectantly. Keith took a seat on a chair, purposefully distancing himself, and looked to Shiro.

"Did-" He cleared his throat as his voice cracked. "Did you tell them?"

Shiro shook his head. "Not my place."

Keith nodded. Great. Suddenly, he wanted Shiro to have told them. Mind going blank, he couldn't think of any way to say it. The words were buzzing around his mind only 30 seconds earlier, but now, he wasn't sure he could even open his mouth to speak. Everyone continued to stare at him, and he tried not to squirm from discomfort. Noticing that he wasn't going to speak anytime soon, Allura spoke up.

"What Shiro did tell us, was that you took on the Trials of Marmora, and got further than anyone else ever did."

Keith just nodded.

"Why did you take the trails?" Allura glared at the Galrans stood in the room, a little away from the group meeting. "Did they make you?"

Keith could sense her constant hostility towards them. He sighed, shaking his head. "No. I did it because I wanted to."

This time, Lance spoke. " _Why?_ " He seemed, understandably, confused. "Why would you voluntarily get hurt so bad for _fun_ when we've got the fight of our lives, heck- the fight of the universe, coming up so soon?!" He sounded angry, but Keith could also sense the smallest bit of worry for him. He almost smiled.

But then he remembered that he had to tell them why. Especially since, apparently, they were angry at him. "Because I needed to know."

"Know what?" Pidge asked.

"Know why I had one of their blades." Keith blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"You _what?_ " Came the collective voices of everyone but Shiro.

"Ever since I can remember, I've had a knife. With a weird symbol on. I covered it up, but after we met Ulaz, I realised it was  _their_ symbol. So, when we were there, I wanted to know why. I had to take the trails to find out."

Shiro, who had remained stood up, moved beside Keith and placed his hand on his shoulder. Allura stared at Keith. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing, at first. I fought, and fought, and _passed out_ , but they wouldn't _tell_ me anything. When Red started attacking, we tried to leave, but they wouldn't let me leave without giving them my knife. I didn't want to, so they tried to take it with force, and Shiro started to fight them. So, I decided to give it up. Because having allies was more important than me finding out my past."

"And..?" Pidge spoke again.

"And... I awoke the blade." Keith closed his eyes. "Which can only happen if..." He took a deep breath. "If you have Galra blood."

Because his eyes were closed, Keith didn't see the look of shock on Pidge's, Lance's and Hunk's faces, or Allura's face drop, her eyes narrowing. Coran, however, remained almost eerily unfazed. Keith slowly opened his eyes, and wanted to close them once more when he saw all of their faces.

"What.. What are you saying?" Hunk was the first to say anything.

"That I'm... I'm Galra. Or, at least,  _part_ Galra." Keith fiddled his thumbs in his lap.

Allura didn't say a word, instead just stood up and left the room, without even so much of a second glance. Everyone watched her go, and Keith felt his heart sink.

"I should.. Go after her." Coran said quietly, leaving the room too.

Keith took a shaky breath, running his hands over his face. "It's alright, Keith." Shiro said from behind him.

Keith didn't reply, and the room went into silence. So, Pidge spoke up. "How long have... You known?"

"Since they told me. I'm as surprised as you guys are."

The room was silent again, and Keith didn't like it, so he stood up. "Well, now you know." 

Without waiting for a response, he left. Walking quickly, he was out of the room in seconds and he headed back to his own room. Once inside, he leant against the door, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. With shaking hands, he covered his face, ignoring the tears stinging his eyes by closing them. He couldn't stop thinking about Allura's reaction. He knew they wouldn't take it well, but now he just wished he didn't tell them at all. He regretted leaving so soon now, too. His mind decided to imagine them talking. Talking about him, about the fact that he was Galra. Maybe they'd think he was a Galra spy all along, or that he'd turn and attack them. Maybe they were _scared_ of him. His eyes moved over to his bed, and he stared at the lumping of the blanket where, underneath, lay his blade. His emotions all turned to anger and he ripped the blanket off of the bed, and grabbed the sword, screaming out as he threw it across his room. He breathed heavily, fists clenched, before backing against the door once more, sliding down against it. His hands went to his hair and he pulled at it, beginning to cry. His emotions were flooding, and he wanted so badly to control them, control _himself_ but he felt like he was drowning. Like he was alone.

But when you're one out of five paladins, one of out seven of a strange family in space, you weren't ever really alone. And that was proved to Keith by a knock on his door. He quickly tried to calm himself.

"One second." He called, wiping his eyes with one hand, brushing down his hair with the other, to look presentable, like he hadn't just broken down.

He then stood up, and turned to the door, but then remembered his blade. He picked it up, and decided there was no point in trying to hide it, so he just leant it against his wall. He then took a deep breath for what felt like the 100th time today, and opened the door. And he was bombarded by Pidge, then Hunk, then Lance, and then Shiro wrapping him in a tight, group hug. He initially stiffened, eyes widened, but after a second, he relaxed and hugged them back, a smile appearing on his face.

"Thanks, guys."

 

 


	2. The aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although the paladins seem fine with Keith, two people are left unaccounted for.

Keith would've been happy for the whole ordeal to be over and done with there. His team wrapping him in a hug, making him feel at least a little okay with what was happening. But, of course, nothing was that easy. He still had to deal with the fact that Allura and Coran had left without really saying anything. He reluctantly pulled back from the hug.

"I guess I should go and speak to Allura and Coran." He sounded a lot less happier than he did just moments ago.

"No, I don't think that would go down too well. I'll go and talk to them." Shiro said, and the others nodded.

Keith sighed a little. "Alright. I just hope she'll let me stay."

"Ha! As if we'd _let_ her make you leave." Lance said with a smile. "You may suck, but you're an okay pilot, and the only other one we've got. I hate to say it, but we need you. I'm still better than you, though."

Keith admittedly laughed a little. "Thanks, I guess."

"You know where we are if you need us, Keith." Pidge said with a smile.

"Yeah! We've got your back." Hunk piped in.

Keith nodded. "I appreciate it. It's been a lot to take in."

"I'm sure. How about we give him some space to think things through, guys?" Shiro asked, but everyone knew he was really telling them to leave.

With murmurs and nods of agreement, the others dispersed. "Allura will be alright, Keith. She just needs time."

"I hope so. Thanks for everything today, Shiro."

Shiro nodded, giving Keith a smile before he walked off to find Allura and Coran, and Keith went back into his room.

Lance jogged down the hallway to reach Shiro's side. "What's up, Lance?"

"I'm coming with." He stated.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yep! Two against one isn't fair, even if it's just a talk. I'm coming with and you can't stop me."

Shiro shrugged. "Alright, I'm sure Keith would appreciate it." He smirked.

"Keith will never know I'm being nice to him, ya hear?" He narrowed his eyes at Shiro.

"Suuure." Shiro's smirk grew. "I wont tell him." His tone was obviously not sincere.

Lance grumbled. "If you're trying to get me to not come, it won't work! You can tell Keith whatever, I'll just deny it." He huffed.

Shiro's smirk became a genuine smile. "Wow. You really do care about him, don't you?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "As a paladin, sure. That whole thing about looking out for each other, or whatever."

Shiro just smiled at him. "Whatever you say."

"Shir-" Lance was cut off by a wave of Shiro's hand as he halted, and Lance almost head-butted his hand as he tried to stop too.

"I can hear them, I think they're in here." Lance nodded, and the two headed inside, Allura and Coran going quiet and turning around as they did so.

"I think we need to talk." Shiro stated simply.

"What is there to talk about?" Allura said with hostility, turning away. "He's Galra. That's all there is to it."

Keith's face dropped as he heard her speak through the door. Yes, he followed Shiro and Lance. He needed to hear what Allura had to say about him. And, yes, he heard everything Lance said. No, he would never admit that it made him smile.

"He's _Keith_!" Lance said loudly. "Keith, our hot-headed red paladin. _That's_ all there is to it."

"Lance." Shiro said in a warning tone, as if he was telling him not to get angry. Lance got the message, dropping his defensive posture.

"You don't understand, Lance." Allura sighed. "The galra destroyed my planet, they _killed my father_."

"That wasn't Keith, Allura." Shiro said calmly.

"But it _was_ the Galra. And Keith is Galra. Forgive me if I'm upset by that." Her voice was laced with malice and bitterness.

Lance could feel anger building up inside of him, but he tried to remain calm, and kept his voice low. "Keith didn't _ask_ to be Galra."

Allura turned back to him, glaring, but waiting for him to continue, so he did. " _He_ only just found out, for quiznaks sake! He's got to deal with this. He's got to deal with the fact that he shares the same DNA as the people we fight, the people you _refuse_ to give a chance, even if they save your life. Keith's saved your life before! He may be Galra, but you can't say he hasn't proved himself to you. He's proved that he's a good pilot, a good paladin, a good _person_. You feel alone because you and Coran are the only Alteans left, so imagine how alone Keith feels right now! He probably thinks we all hate him! So you can do whatever you want, but we won't let him deal with this alone. He's our teammate, we share his problems."

Lance knew he shouldn't have snapped like that, so he took one look at the shocked faces of the three and turned towards the door. He left, but stopped dead still when he saw Keith who had just stumbled back away from the door, who had a look of shock, but also gratitude on his face. Lance blushed a little bit, ducking his head and hurrying off. Keith decided to follow him, so he didn't see Allura when she left shortly after, heading in a different direction. It wasn't long before Shiro and Coran left, too, after sharing a silent look.

Lance headed into his room, closing his door behind him. Only, it didn't close. Keith grabbed it, forcing it back open so he could walk in and stand in the doorway, staring at Lance, who had his back to him. He didn't know what to say, his emotions were skewed once again, so instead, he just slowly walked into the room, and hugged Lance from behind. Lance jumped a little bit at the suddenness of it, but quickly relaxed.

"So, you heard what I said, huh?" He mumbled quietly.

"Every word." Keith rested his head on Lance's shoulder. "Thank you, Lance."

"Well, _someone_ had to stick up for you, I guess."

"Yeah, well, let me appreciate it." Keith let go of the hug, and Lance turned around to face him.

"I just don't think that Allura has any right to suddenly judge you because of you DNA when you're still the same person you were before we knew."

Keith, being more emotional than he ever really allows himself to be today, felt his eyes well up, and he hugged Lance again, burying his face in his shoulder, sniffing. Lance gave him a soft look, hugging back this time.

"Whatever happens, you're still Keith to us. Even if one day you turn purple, it just gives me something else about you to mock." He joked, laughing.

Keith smiled a little. "Thanks. But, if anyone asks, all this emotional stuff never happened. Agreed?"

Lance nodded. "Definitely agreed. They can't think that we actually _like_ each other."

Keith rolled his eyes, but still smiled. "Oh, no, that would be way too traumatic."

Lance, who had his eyes on Keith, looked up to see Pidge, Hunk and Shiro stood at the doorway, all with adoring smiles on their faces. Lance blushed. "Uh, I think they might know after all."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I could probably write a liiiil bit more for this, and I might, but only if I get inspired to. But either way, I'm glad to have written it, and I feel like I projected what I would have yelled at Allura through Lance, rip. I understand why she hates Galra, but she should have been a little more open-minded, or at the very least, not so outwardly awful towards keith. I was very mad at her, but when she went and spoke to him, I forgave her (thats also because keith deserves all of the love and hugs in the world, so i was happy that she hugged him) 
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos would make me very happy! <3


	3. The heart to heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was one person that Keith hadn't really spoken to, yet. And it was time he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re-reading this, and I suddenly got some inspiration to write more, so here I am! As you can tell by the original upload date, I wrote the first two chapters the day after season 2 came out and me and my friends binge-watched the entire season. I was pretty mad at Allura for the way she treated Keith, but after re-watching episodes, seeing conversations/debates, and having time to think about it, some of my views have changed. 
> 
> I did say there was one more thing I could write, which is the base idea of this chapter, but now I think I'm going to write one final one after this. Screw being canon-compliant, it wasn't really anyway, this is now a full on fix it fic. Because I need that lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day went by slowly. There was nothing for the team to do, since it was a day for planning. Coran, Shiro and Allura were strategizing with Kolivan and Antok, and the others were sat around while they did so, not having much to contribute, although they did give some suggestions. But even confined in this one room, Allura was still avoiding Keith like the plague. The first time he tried to make a suggestion to the plan, she blanked him, and with a sigh, Shiro had to incorporate it. From then on, Keith didn't bother to help, just sat there silently.

He knew his team was okay with him, and right now, that was all that kept him going. It was hard enough to deal with this revelation, finding out you aren't human after living that way for many years was a bit of a blow. He had a lot of thinking to do, but he had his friends around him to help, or to distract him. They were very supportive, and he couldn't be more grateful. But the tension on the ship still remained thickly in the air, and everyone was feeling the effects of it. Obviously, Keith got the majority of it, but it did take it's toll on the others. It was hard to work as a cohesive team when one member was being excluded by the leader of it all. They all tried to include Keith and keep the peace, but whatever they tried, it didn't work, and only earned them cold glares from Allura, too.

And Keith was sick of it. Allura can be mad at him, that was fine, but he didn't want to mess up the rest of the team's relationship with her. So, after a few painful hours, when Lance tried to mention something he'd said and got shut down, Keith sighed, getting up and leaving the room. Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Shiro watched him go with concerned gazes, but no one went after him, figuring he'd want some time alone, and they needed to plan this attack on Zarkon as soon as possible. So, with a collective but barely audible sigh, they all turned back around, getting back to work on the plan.

Keith decided to go to the training deck. He was done with moping around and feeling sorry for himself, because it did no good. If he couldn't help with the plan, he'd at least make sure his individual skills were up to par so he could be useful in the inevitable fight they had coming. He gripped his Marmora blade in his hand, starting up the training simulation. He started on a lower level than usual, because he needed to get used to wielding this blade if he was ever going to utilize it.

As he started swiping at and ducking attacks from the bot, all thoughts cleared his mind. He was able to work like this, effectively fighting with nothing clouding his head for a few levels, but eventually, when he was well into the swing of things, his thoughts began to wander, almost reviewing everything from the past few days. And he thought about everyone's reactions, as much as he didn't want to dwell on Allura's. But one thing stuck out - Coran. He'd shown no visible reaction to Keith at all. Keith narrowly dodged an attack from the bot and tried to think more about Coran. He guessed that he probably just wanted to try and keep some peace, or just silently stand by Allura in support, since it was everyone against her. He wasn't sure. But he also wasn't sure whether he should approach him about it or not, in case it didn't go well.

Deep in thought and lost in his training session, Keith didn't realise that he'd been here for hours until he caught sight of Lance in the corner of his eyes, stood in the doorway. Keith made quick work of completing the level he was on, and then called out to end the simulation. Once he had, he took a second to catch his breath and wipe his brows before turning to face Lance, looking at him expectantly.

"Are you coming for dinner?" He asked.

Dinner? Had he really been in here for _that_  long? "Uh, yeah. I'll come down in a second."

"Alright," Lance turned to walk away, before sighing and turning back around. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Lance."

"Yeah, but, we could've-"

"You guys tried to help me. I appreciate it, but I don't think it's going to work. It's easier if I stay away."

Lance furrowed his brows slightly at that comment. "Keith-"

"Really, Lance. It's fine. I can't do anything about my DNA, so if she hates me for it, she does. We still have to work as a team, and so if it's better that Allura and I keep our distance, then I'll do that."

Lance sighed once more. Clearly, there was no getting through to Keith right now. "Alright. Make sure you come for dinner, though."

And with that, Lance left the room for real. Keith gave a sigh of his own. Lance was trying to help, and maybe Keith took a bit of his anger out on him. He'd make sure to apologise later, but for now, he went to his room to put his blade away and clean himself up, and then went for dinner. He kept his eyes mostly on his food as he ate, the conversations that went on going straight over his head. After everyone ate, Keith hung back slightly, so that he would be walking back to his room alone.

When he was doing just that, he passed the bridge, where Coran was, alone. Keith figured he was probably doing some kind of repair work on the castle, but this would probably be the only time he could get him alone for a while. Now or never. He took a deep breath in, and wandered into the room.

At the sound of the footsteps, Coran turned around. "Keith! Shouldn't you be heading off to bed by now?"

"I'm not tired." Keith answered simply, moving further into the room until he was stood closer to Coran. "I.. Was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Of course." Coran smiled and turned slightly to continue working on the castle, but not as though to face his back to Keith. "What's up?"

"What I told everyone. You.. Didn't really react at all."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really, I guess. But.. I wanted to know how you felt about it all."

Coran paused. After a second, he walked slightly across the bridge and sat down, looking out at the space surrounding them, before looking back to Keith and patting the area next to him. "Come over here, Keith."

With a confused look covering his face, he did just that. He knew he probably looked as awkward as he felt when he sat down next to Coran, keeping his gaze on the stars outside.

"I'm a lot older than I look, you know." He said with a slight smirk, twirling his moustache. "I've been around for a while, and a lot longer than Allura has."

Keith slowly averted his gaze to look at Coran, confused as to where he was going with this.

"So, I knew the Galra long before the war broke out. I was there when Alfor and Zarkon built Voltron, actually."

"Really?" Keith asked, eyes widened a little.

"Yep! But that's not what I'm saying right now. The Galra weren't always so.. Awful. Alfor and Zarkon used to be friends, believe it or not."

Keith gave an almost bitter laugh. "That's hard to imagine."

"I know. So, I don't believe that the Galra are inherently evil.. But that's a story for another day."

A small smile played at Keith's lips. "Thanks, Coran."

Coran gave a small nod. "But, what you must understand is that Allura only saw a small amount of the Galra before the war. The most prominent thing she remembers is that the Galra destroyed Altea and killed Alfor."

And his smile fell. "I know, but.."

"I'll admit, I wasn't the biggest fan of you all being the new Paladins, since you were.. Inexperienced. But I've warmed up to you all, and you've become my family. What I'm saying is, Allura will come round. But you have to understand why she's hurting right now. I admit, she's maybe not reacting in the best way, but she has her reasons. You both need to work together to sort this out."

Keith went quiet for a second, realising that really, he should've thought more about Allura's side of this as much as he had his own. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt, but he was glad Coran explained this to him. "Thanks, Coran. That helped a lot."

Coran smiled, patting Keith on the shoulder before standing up. "No problem. Now, get to bed. I've got to fix up the castle, and you need to be ready for our upcoming fight."

Keith stood up as well, reciprocating the smile. He'd never seen Coran so sincere and serious, but with the topic, Keith was glad he was. "Night."

And with one more shared look between them, Keith left the bridge and headed back to his room, able to sleep peacefully for the first time in a while. Sure, there was still a bit of a way to go with this whole ordeal, but he was finally getting somewhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space uncle to the rescue! 
> 
> Honestly, I love Coran. The poor guy has lost just as much as Allura, he probably had his own family on Altea, and he lost all of that, too. But he always acts as the rock, ya know? I love him and I want to hug him. But also, I've wanted his reaction to Keith a lot, too. Because for someone in the same position as Allura, he went about it a lot differently, which is what I'm trying to cover. *Shrug emoji* I hope I did him some justice. But yes, one final chapter is coming! I guess you can imagine what it's going to be on. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Comments and kudos would make me very happy!<3


	4. The plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith decides it's time he and Allura work this out, for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF it's only taken me 8 months to finish this!
> 
> Lmao, rip, but here it finally is. I just really wanted to get their talk right, and I think I kind of got there. Maybe. But I want to upload this and have it finally finished, so, here it is.

It was the next day, and Keith woke up after a peaceful night of sleep. After everything Coran had said to him, he was feeling a lot better. Slightly guilty, but overall, better. He just knew he needed to speak to Allura, and soon. He couldn't wait until after the big fight with Zarkon, because that was the time they needed to be a team, more than ever. And to be a team, they needed to get rid of this tension. So, from the second he left his bed, he began formulating a plan that would allow him to talk to Allura so they could sort things out.

Which was, of course, difficult. She didn't want to be in the same room as him normally, let alone if the others weren't there with them. But that thought gave him an idea; get the others involved. He knew they wanted all of this to be over as much as he did, so he was sure they'd be willing to help. Before he asked them, though, he needed a plan in place.

It took him most of the morning before realising he'd missed out one of the most obvious choices for a plan: have the others lock them in a room together, and not let them out until they talked. He knew that could just make Allura more hostile against him, but he was also confident that he could get through to her, if only a bit. With this plan in mind, he decided to ask the others after their training session today.

"Good work, team." Shiro said with a smile as they beat the training bots. "That'll be enough for today."

Everyone shared cheers and words of praise, smiles all round as they began to walk out of the room. Which was when Keith took action. "Hey, guys?"

All eyes turned back to look at Keith, and Lance was the first to speak. "What's up?"

"I think it's time I speak to Allura."

Shiro opened his mouth, and Keith knew he was going to protest, so he looked him in the eyes, and continued. "Just me. Alone. I'll be fine."

With a sigh, Shiro nodded. "Alright, if you think it's for the best."

"It is. It's the only way we're going to sort this out."

"Good luck, buddy!" Hunk grinned at Keith.

"Thanks. But, I was wondering, if you guys could help."

"What do you mean?" Pidge questioned.

"Well, she hates being in the same room as me, so it's gotta be a forced talk." Keith started, shrugging. "I was wondering if you guys could manually lock the door, once we're in?"

"I could lock it by overriding the security system!" Pidge seemed enthusiastic now, because this _was_ their element, after all.

Shiro, however, furrowed his brows. "Are you sure that's the best way to do this?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah. If it makes you feel better, you can watch through the security cameras. Nothing bad will happen."

"You hope." Lance added. "If anything goes even a little south, we're coming in, okay?"

"That's fine. Shiro, can you get Allura to go into the bridge later on?"

Shiro was quiet for a minute. While he had his doubts, he knew Keith and Allura needed to work this out. And if Keith thought it was going to work, and the others all seemed to agree, he guessed he would put his trust in Keith's plan. So, he nodded. "Alright. I'll ask her to meet me to discuss the plan."

A small smile found its way onto Keith's smile. "Thanks for your help, guys."

Shiro walked closer, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder. "We're here for you. We want this sorted out as much as you do."

"I know. This will work. I spoke to Coran, and I've thought about everything. I know what I need to say to her."

"Alright, I trust you." Shiro smiled, before turning back around and starting to walk out of the room. "Now, we should all go and get cleaned up."

Everyone followed suit, and left the room. Keith went into his room to clean up after the training session, and only came out later on when Shiro told him he'd asked Allura to meet him in 5 doboshes, and the others were ready to put the plan into action. Keith thanked him once more, and headed down to the Bridge. He was nervous, but he also had faith that this was going to work.

After what felt like an eternity for Keith, Allura walked into the control room, expecting to see Shiro waiting for her. She scanned the room, and her eyes landed on Keith, leaning against one of the walls and looking out of the window. But, there was  _only_ Keith. No Shiro. Not wanting to be in the same room as him, she turned on her heels and walked back towards the door. Only, it didn't slide open like it usually did. She sighed under her breath, and moved over to the control panel to open it up manually. But that didn't work, either. She furrowed her brows, trying to get it open.

"It's locked." Keith spoke, without turning around.

Allura didn't answer him, instead kept trying to get around the security system.

"Pidge has overridden the system, it won't open." He turned around this time, but didn't bother to walk any closer to Allura.

"What do you want?" Hostility dripped from Allura's voice, and she kept her gaze firmly on the wall and her back turned to Keith.

"To talk." Keith sighed. "Look, I know this is... A lot to take in,"

"You don't _understand_ , Keith." Allura cut him off. "You just don't." Her voice was a lot quieter, smaller, the second time.

"I know." That response caused Allura to slowly look over her shoulder at him, as if prompting him to continue. "And I never can."

Keith moved to sit down, curling in on himself slightly. "I can't ever fully understand the pain the Galra have put you through. But I also can't change the fact that I'm Galra."

Allura pivoted around and took a few steps towards Keith, keeping her footsteps quiet.

"I'm sorry, Allura. I never took the time to think about your side in this. You had every right to distrust me, to be upset with me, for trying to force you to think that the people that caused you so much pain weren't bad before it was revealed that I was one of those people. I was invalidating your feelings to.. Protect my own. I should have thought more about _why_ you were hurt, instead of trying to change your mind for my own sake."

"The Galra are bad." Allura finally spoke, sitting down next to Keith. "But you are not."

Keith's eyes widened at that, and he looked up at her. She didn't look back at him, but continued to speak.   
"I have to apologise, too. It was.. Hard, for me to learn that someone I'd put my trust in was part of the race I've hated for so long. But I shouldn't have taken it out so harshly on you. Lance.. He said some things to me that were true. I didn't want to believe him then, I wanted to hate you. I wanted to be angry at you, even though _you_ have never been associated with the Galra Empire, and the hurt they have caused."

Allura finally met Keith's gaze, and it was soft and apologetic. "You have earned my trust, Keith. You've proven yourself as a member of this team, a paladin of Voltron, and as a person. That is something I shouldn't have been so ready to throw away. I hope you can forgive me."

Keith stared at her for a moment. "Allura, I don't need to forgive you." He gave a small smile, almost unbelieving that she was the one asking for forgiveness. "I know why you were so hurt. Your reaction was natural. I'm just glad we've talked about it, now."  
Allura reciprocated his smile. "Me too."

She reached over and hugged him, which, after a moment, he returned. "I'm here for you, Keith. I know what it's like to feel alone. But remember, you have us. You have the Blade. We're here for you."

Keith's smile softened. "Thank you. I'm here for you, too."

Allura pulled back from the hug. She stood up, holding out a hand for Keith. He took it, and stood up with her assistance. They both dropped the hold then, but there was no awkwardness, tension or hostility between them anymore. Keith looked up at the security camera to nod, letting the others know they could unlock the door now.

The rest of the team had been crowded around the control panel, watching the camera feed closely for the duration of their talk. Even Coran joined them, when he walked past and wanted to know what they were up to. Lance ended up pacing around the room a few times, which was often met with comforting words from Shiro, or Hunk. He was worried about the outcome of the talk, but when Shiro called him over and they all saw Keith and Allura hug it out, there was a collective sigh of relief. They were all glad that they were able to work this out together. It was a healing process for both of them, and it was going to strengthen the team. Though no one said it, they'd all had their worries about the fast approaching plan to fight Zarkon with Allura and Keith not on speaking terms, because they were worried it would affect their teamwork and plans. But now, everything would be okay. They're going to work as a team, and beat Zarkon once and for all.  
When Keith looked up at them through the camera, Pidge made quick work of bringing the security system back to normal, and the door slid open. Allura and Keith walked out, friends once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')) 
> 
> Look, Keith and Allura's friendship is one of my fave things. Please let their friendship grow and develop @ dreamworks, I need them being a badass duo so baaaad.
> 
> But also, as you can see, my feelings about the whole thing are a lot different than they were in chapter one lmao. In my opinion, both Keith and Allura were in the right and wrong in the whole thing. In no way am I saying either of them were completely wrong or completely right, they both had their reasons for their feelings but they also both had problems with how they dealt with them.
> 
> Keith was allowed to be upset that allura was angry with him, but he needed to see her point of view and not been all 'not all galra' to her before the reveal and try to force her to change her views. Allura was allowed to be upset originally, but she also needed to see that Keith didn't do any of the bad things she associates with the galra. (I think I worded that wrong but I hope u got my gist). I really wish Voltron had let them talk it out properly, but whatever, I've done it myself lol.
> 
> If anyone's still here, comments and kudos would make me very happy! <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading my way of coping with season 2 lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! The klance comes next chapter because I was originally going to end it here but I felt like I needed more, especially with Allura, since /something/ must have happened to inspire her (coughawfulcough) ways of reacting to Keith and him thinking she hate her. i definitely dont think that part went down like my fic, but again, self-indulgent writing. Who knows, maybe dreamworks will give us at least like a flashback or something of the reveal. please. im desperate.


End file.
